First Kiss
by Jackiebbs
Summary: 1D-LARRY/Harry teve seu primeiro amor e sua primeira decepção, mas não teve seu primeiro beijo. Porém Louis não deixaria assim, tornando o primeiro beijo de Harry mais especial do que o garoto já imaginara.


Harry suspirou e enterrou as mãos no bolso, caminhando de cabeça baixa até os balanços da pracinha. Ele seguia em passos lentos, chutando a areia com seus pés, enquanto seus pensamentos voavam longe.

Quando era mais novo e sua mãe lia estórias para ele antes de dormir, todas sempre terminavam com um final feliz, e o amor parecia ser a melhor coisa do mundo, mas não era; agora ele sabia que havia sido enganado o tempo inteiro. O amor doía, ardia forte dentro do peito, fazia você se sentir enjoado, fazia você sentir ciúme e quebrava o seu coração em milhões de pedaços quando se apaixonava pela pessoa errada.

Harry sabia exatamente o que era isso.

Com mais um longo e pesado suspiro, Harry sentou-se no brinquedo, usando as pernas como impulso para começar a balançar-se. Levou ambas as mãos às correntes do balanço, segurando-se ali.

– Harry! – Ouviu seu nome sendo jogado ao vento. – Ei Harry! Tudo bem? – Levantou o olhar do chão até o garoto que já estava parado a sua frente.

– Oi Lou... – Falou baixo, deixando sua tristeza transparecer na sua voz.

– Hazza, o que aconteceu? – Louis sentou-se no balanço ao lado do amigo, virado para o mais novo.

Louis era o melhor amigo de Harry. Tinha quatorze anos, sendo dois anos mais velho que o outro, mas a idade pouco importava para eles. Louis sabia tudo que Harry sentia apenas com o olhar dele, ou seu tom de voz, e vice-versa.

– Eu vi algo que me deixou triste. – Falou brincando com seus dedos. – Lembra que eu te falei que ia dar meu primeiro beijo hoje? – Levantou o olhar envergonhado para Louis, que balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Não aconteceu.

– Por que Harry? – Louis levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos de Harry, que insistiam em cair no seu rosto, e ajeitou os cachos.

– Eu vi Caroline beijando outro garoto; no mesmo lugar que ela disse para nos encontrarmos. – Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem; elas passavam por todos os tons de vermelho.

– Ora Harry, eu falei que isso não daria certo! – Louis crispou os lábios, pensando em uma maneira mais delicada de falar com Harry. – Primeiro, porque a Caroline beijaria você? Aquela menina é _anos_ mais velha que nós! - Completou, e quando o olhar triste de Harry apenas piorou, Louis percebeu que não havia sido tão delicado como queria.

– Eu gosto dela Louis, e eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse especial, com alguém que eu gostasse! – Falou derrotado, suspirando cansado. – É como se um trator tivesse passado sobre o meu coração. – Falou, levando a mão ao peito, e Louis fez uma careta, desaprovando o exagero de Harry.

– Oras Harry! Você tem doze anos, pelo amor de Deus! Você ainda vai ter muitos amores pela frente! – Louis disse, tentando animar o amigo. – Vamos, levante-se, vamos para casa. Aquela garota não merece um quarto do seu amor.

Louis levantou do balanço e estendeu a mão para Harry, que fez um pequeno bico manhoso, e sem vontade alguma se levantou, parando a frente do amigo.

– Eu tive o meu primeiro amor e minha primeira decepção. Sem um primeiro beijo. – Harry lamentou-se, abraçando o próprio corpo e abaixando a cabeça.

– Ah... Harry, você quer um primeiro beijo com uma pessoa que você goste? – Louis perguntou.

– Claro. - Harry respondeu como se fosse óbvio. E era.

Louis levou suas mãos até o rosto de Harry, levantando-o e fazendo o garoto de cabelos cacheados encará-lo. Harry olhou fundo nos olhos do amigo, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar pelo seu sistema nervoso apenas com a hipótese do que Louis poderia fazer.

Tomlinson aproximou mais seu rosto, tocando a ponta de seu nariz com a de Harry, e quando viu que o mais novo fechou os olhos, foi como se houvesse ganhado permissão para juntar seus lábios aos dele.

Harry sentiu como se a mãe natureza tivesse colocado todos os seus filhos para brincar dentro de seu estômago, isso apenas com o toque dos lábios de Louis nos dele. Tratou de logo de abrir os lábios quando sentiu a língua de Louis tocar de leve em sua boca, e assim o mais velho iniciou o tão sonhado beijo de Harry.

Molhado, quente e macio; essas foram as primeiras definições que Harry teve sobre aquilo, depois disso, os seus pensamentos foram automaticamente desligados, dando espaço somente aos sentimentos.

Louis descolou seus lábios alguns segundos depois, com dois selinhos estalados, e abriu os olhos, vendo o rosto de Harry extremamente vermelho. Riu de leve com aquela cena, mas sabia que seu rosto não estava muito diferente.

– Você gosta de mim o bastante, não é? – Louis perguntou baixinho.

– Claro. – Harry falou um pouco rouco, e encostou sua testa na de Tomlinson. – Você é a pessoa mais especial que eu conheço. – Sorriu. – Obrigado.

– De nada. – Louis sorriu largo, achando engraçado o fato de Harry agradecer pelo beijo. – Eu espero que isso seja memorável o bastante para você. – Completou, começando a caminhar em direção a sua casa, e Harry o seguiu.

– Mais memorável que esse dia é simplesmente impossível. – Harry abaixou a cabeça, tanto esconder com seus cabelos a vermelhidão na qual ele se encontrava.

Louis se aproximou mais de Harry, e como se fosse um acidente, tocou sua mão na dele, segurando-a em seguida. Ambos se olharam na mesma hora e trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. Seguiriam o caminho inteiro assim, e provavelmente nos próximos dias também.


End file.
